Kingdom Hearts: World Oneshots
by wildrook
Summary: Basically, Sora goes to a random world. First Story: The World Ends With The Keyblade.


Kingdom Hearts: Extra Worlds.

The Underground (The World Ends With You)

Amidst the noise on the streets, a red-haired guy with headphones was running away from what looked like oni from Japanese Mythology.

"I thought there wouldn't be any Noise after Joshua spared our world," he said to himself. "So why are they here, and why do they have that emblem? And I've already won the game!"

To answer his question, a kid around his age with a black jacket, brown hair, and a crown chain around his neck appeared, slashing the beast in two with a giant...key?

Sure enough, both their eyes met.

"You okay?" the guy with the key asked him.

"I'm a little...surprised," the guy with the headphones said. "Haven't seen THAT way used before..."

The key boy was confused. "Before? You've dealt with Heartless before?"

"That's what it's called? I thought it was a rogue Noise... Anyways, I'm Neku Sakuraba, and my friends Beat and Rhyme call me Phones. You'll see them later."

"Name's Sora, and I got separated from my friends Donald and Goofy in the crowd somewhere. Mind helping me out?"

Neku, under normal circumstances, would think Sora was crazy when he mentioned Donald and Goofy, but after seeing him slash those Noise look-alikes in two with what looked like a giant skeleton key, he knows he's not kidding. "All right. If anything, they might be at the Hachiko Shrine, where I was originally going. My girlfriend, Shiki set it up as a meeting place."

"All right."

At that, they had unintentionally formed a pact as they were walking down towards Hachiko Shrine.

"So, Neku," Sora said, making small talk, "what did you mean by Noise? Are they like Heartless in some way?"

"Sort of," Neku said. "They're basically projections of negative thoughts from people that can only be seen in the Underground of Shibuya, which is where we're located in. If anything, I'm guessing Heartless are similar to that."

"You have no idea. Heartless are what happens when a person's heart is stolen. The darkness builds up after the Heart's taken away and formed into one. I'm guessing that someone must have had a pretty dark heart if a Heartless of THAT size had appeared. However, if the Heartless had taken a heart with a strong will, they turn into Nobodies."

"What are they?"

"Basically outer shells of the person that was sent to the darkness. Unlike Heartless, who act primal, Nobodies think and plan, and some of the worst turn into Organization XIII, which are more like humans, only without the heart."

"And the Giant Key you were wielding. It's nothing like the Pins I used to use when forming a pact, right?"

"The Keyblade is the only thing that can stop both the Heartless and Nobodies. I was just using the basic version of it. And Pins?"

"Basically, they form as a result of a pact with someone in the Underground. At first, I was a bit reclusive, but until I had to experience it around three times, I made a couple friends because of it, and my girlfriend, Shiki, had used her appearance as her entry fee, so she looked like her best friend, Eri."

"That explains the container that just appeared."

Neku stopped at that, then noticed the collection of pins inside the container. "No way..."

Then a cell phone rang, and Neku picked it up.

"What is that?" Sora asked him.

"It's a Cell Phone," Neku said. "I don't even have one in real life..."

Then Neku read the message printed on there and was gaping in shock.

_Neku,_

_I don't know how or why, but this world is in danger. Someone is using a different kind of Noise in order to create chaos in your world. If you saw the container of pins, that means you formed a pact with not only Beat, myself, and Shiki, but also anyone whom you invited alongside you. On the offchance you meet an otherworlder with a giant key, the pact is enhanced towards him and his friends, whom I just ran into._

_I've already sent the message (along with the cell phones) to your friends to meet us at 104. Only this time, don't expect me to be the Composer. I've already lost once. And no, there's no set time limit this time. If it were one of my minions, they would._

_Best Wishes,_

_Joshua._

Neku sighed. "What happened three weeks ago is happening again," Neku muttered.

"So, who was that?" Sora asked him.

"That would be Joshua, as he calls himself. He was the Composer of the last game I was in, which requires an entry fee of something close to yourself."

"Just like Riku..." Neku gave Sora a confused look. "One of my friends from back home. He had to give in to the darkness, but in order to save Kairi, who's another friend of mine and a Princess of Light."

"If this ends, we have GOT to swap stories sometimes."

Sora smiled, but he felt a disturbance. The Heartless have appeared.

(Party Status)

Sora

Neku (!)

empty

empty

(Play "Long Dream" from The World Ends With You)

Sure enough, Neku and Sora sprang into action with their respective weapons. Sora took out most of the Heartless with the Keyblade and various spells while Neku used his pins in order to ward them off.

"This isn't getting us anywhere," Neku muttered. Then he realized something. "You up for a pact attack, Sora?"

Sora got the idea. "NEKU!"

"BACK OFF!" Neku yelled. Soon enough, the pins had transformed into a makeshift Keyblade similar to Sora's, only the Keychain was the Player Pin. Both of them had attacked the Heartless in rapid succession.

"Give me strength!" Sora yelled.

"You're blocking my view!" Neku yelled. Soon enough, both the Keyblade and Pin Keyblade Morph collided and formed a shockwave of sonic noises, destroying the Heartless.

(End tune)

Sora was surprised at that. "Was that...intense noise?"

"That...is another reason for me to appreciate music," Neku said. "Apparently, the Pins happen to be connected with your Keyblade, and with that was our Pact Synch attack. If anything, I say that it's more than a coincidence that you're here."

"Dare I ask why?"

"Because I saw someone in a black cloak earlier, and assumed that she was a Reaper."

Sora got the info. "That's a member of Organization XIII!" He then realized something. "They're after you because of how you acted BEFORE the game, right?"

"Anti-social? No. It's because the only person I opened up to had died in a car crash, and I kept blaming myself for it, so I act distant and cold to others until what happened three weeks ago."

"Good enough. Heartless are attracted to negative emotions, and with Organization XIII here, they're looking for you because of your Pin abilities. Now...where's 104?"

"Follow me." With that, Neku and Sora were walking towards the place.

...and a reunion of two arch-foes took place.

"Nice to see you again, Neku," Joshua said.

"Thanks for the impromptu message, Joshua," Neku said, grudgingly. "Now, were those cell phones pre-paid?"

"They're on my plan, and it's on AT&T, so we can communicate anywhere. Anyways, I see you've met the Keybearer."

"Where's Donald and Goofy?" Sora asked Joshua.

"They're inside the cafe, along with Neku's friends."

"And is there any reason why we should trust you?" Neku asked Joshua.

Joshua's smirk had turned into a frown. "Let's just say that you and I have a common enemy this time, Neku." At that, all three of them went inside.

"Sora!" Donald and Goofy yelled.

"Donald! Goofy! You're okay!"

"Thanks to Joshua," Goofy said.

"It was nothing," Joshua said. "I just used my pact with Neku to protect you."

"Yeah, one that you broke," Neku said.

"What's wrong with him?" Donald asked Sora.

"I don't know," he replied, "but I have a feeling that the bad attitude is from something Joshua did three weeks ago."

"You guessed right," Neku said. "Joshua killed me in order to play in the underground."

All three of the other-worlders were surprised at that. "WHAT?!"

"He's right," Joshua said.

"And all this in order to play a game?" Sora asked him.

"It wasn't just a game," Neku said. "It was a judgment battle to see if this world deserves to live or not. After battling against Sho, Joshua revealed that HE was the Composer and had us do a sunset shootout on the final day. I had lost, but the world was spared. Why, I didn't know."

"It's because you didn't shoot first," Joshua said, surprising Neku. "If anything, had you shot first, I would've ended the world right then and there. However, since you didn't want to kill a friend, I had spared it. If anything, you had won the game because of it."

"That must have been why the Heartless were attracted to this world," Sora said.

The bell rang, revealing that Beat, Shiki, and Rhyme had just entered.

"Hey, Phones!" Beat yelled. "You make some new friends and you forgot to tell us?"

"We ran into a little traffic, Beat," Neku said. "And nice to see you guys. These are Sora, Donald, and Goofy, or as you would call them, Chain, Mage, and Knight."

"Chain?" Sora asked him. "I understand Goofy and Donald, but why call me Chain?"

"Because of the chain necklace you wear."

"Well," Shiki said, "any friend of Neku's is a friend of ours. Name's Shiki."

"I go by Beat," Beat said, "and this is my little sister, Rhyme."

"Nice to meet you, Sora," Rhyme said. "And I already know Donald and Goofy."

Sora gave Neku a confused look.

"Trends happen to be a part of Shibuya's lifestyle," Neku said. "Part of the trend involves your two friends here, which are from America. I, myself, took the trend of CAT. 'Do what you want, when you want, where you want.' Beat and Rhyme are music enthusiasts and Shiki happens to be a fashion designer and a muse to a friend of hers."

"Interesting clothes," Shiki said, inspecting Sora. "Who was your tailor?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," Sora said, nervously. "They happen to be self-constructing and magic."

"Back to the business at hand," Joshua said, "I'm pretty sure you guys saw the strange Noise that's appearing in the Real World. If anything, the Noise only appear in the Underground for a good reason, which means that something here is drawing them towards the surface."

"Organization XIII," Sora said, surprising them. "They're trying to look for Neku in order to convert him to a Heartless, then take control of his Nobody."

"But why Neku?" Beat asked him.

"Because he won the game," Joshua said.

"Exactly," Goofy said. "And this Underground happens to be the epicenter on where the Heartless are appearing, right?"

Joshua looked up, then said, "Applicable theory, but the only known way to enter the Underground is to die and use a personal object as an entry fee."

"Then we find an alternate route," Sora said.

"But how?" Rhyme asked them.

Sora, Donald, and Goofy thought about it for a minute...then remembered their adventure in Timeless River.

"By any chance do you have Merlin's number?" Donald asked Joshua.

"Not just his," Joshua said. "What are you getting at?"

"You mean you want Merlin to open the door like we did when we went to the past in order to make Disney Castle safe?" Goofy asked Donald. Donald nodded. "Gawrsh, that sounds like a task that's handy."

"Joshua, can you call him?" Sora asked him.

"No need, boys," an old voice said. He then appeared, startling the Shibuya residents. "I can tell that you all need help from a mile away."

"How long has it been, Merlin?" Joshua asked the approaching wizard.

"Too long, Joshua," Merlin replied. "Anyways, I'm surprised this world isn't destroyed yet because of your recklessness."

"Well, a friend of mine helped me see the error of my ways."

"You know Merlin/Joshua?" Sora and Neku asked simultaneously.

"I've traveled many worlds, boys," Merlin said. "Don't be surprised. However, I haven't shown the true way to enter the Underground of this world." At that, Merlin chanted his usual spell and a door with a symbol of the Player Pin appeared in the Cafe.

Joshua was surprised, then smirked. "You always did find a way to turn the impossible into reality, old friend."

"Old as in age or in friendship?" Merlin asked Joshua.

"Friendship. You and I didn't see eye-to-eye back then, but you didn't cease to entertain me with advanced magic tricks."

Merlin smiled, then turned to the onlookers. "Now, this is a very special door, everyone. Unlike the one Sora, Donald, and Goofy went through, this actually appears during the same time frame as a normal world would. However, only four people can enter, lock the other door found, and exit. If anything, it should be the Keybearer and the Winner of Joshua's Judgement Game..."

Neku looked at his friends sadly. "Looks like I'm going to have to say goodbye again," he said.

"Why does it have to be you?" Shiki asked him, sadly. "Why always you?"

"Because I'm the only one qualified as the winner of Joshua's game. And I can't risk you guys dying in there."

"He's right," Sora said. "If anything, you have to live for him in order to keep his memory alive."

"Hold on one second," Joshua said. He then walked towards Neku and said, "Remember, keep your pact alive. It's the only thing that's helping you survive the Noise attacks. And...you might find some surprises in your Pin Deck because of your pact with the Keybearer."

At that, Neku nodded, then stood in front of the door alongside Sora, Donald, and Goofy.

"You ready?" Neku asked him.

"In order to progress," Sora said, "I have to move."

Neku nodded. "Let's enter the door, then."

At that, Sora and Neku opened it, and all four party members went inside.

(Party Status)

Sora

Neku (!)

Donald

Goofy

(Item Gained)

Composer Drive Form.  
Users: Sora+Neku.  
Profile: A result of the pact between a Player and a Keybearer. Marked with gray fabrics and red skulls on the joints and Neku's headphones on Sora's head. Wields two Keyblades and makes them float. Only gains experience when in the Underground and fighting Noise, Heartless, or Nobodies in that area.

Wonderful World (Keyblade Name)  
Effect: Composer Form Boost. Doubles experience gained when in Composer Form.

(Play "Calling" from The World Ends With You.)

As they entered the door, they had noticed that they were back in the cafe, but it was deserted.

"You were here before," Sora said. "Was it deserted?"

"Only in the final week of playing," Neku replied. "If anything, with the game no longer here, this place became as empty as a ghost town."

"Looks like it's more than just the cafe," Goofy said, looking out the window. "Look at this!"

All four of them checked out the exterior. If anything, there were a lack of people inside the Underground, and most of them were taken by Heartless.

"We have to stop them," Sora said, wielding his Keyblade.

"Right behind you," Neku said, taking out his Pin Deck. In response, Donald took out his staff and Goofy his shield, and they went out the window in order to attack the Heartless.

(End tune. Play "Twister" from The World Ends With You.)

(Objective: Keep the souls alive before five of them are taken by the darkness within fifteen minutes. Fail, and face erasure. Number XIV.)

If anything, they didn't need to be told twice after the pain on their hands had appeared.

Sora had blitzed through the Heartless that attacked the souls while Donald and Goofy were healing the souls. Sora and Neku were the attack brigade, but every now and then, it would switch to either Goofy and Sora, Sora and Donald, Neku and Goofy, Neku and Donald, or just Donald and Goofy.

"This is getting us nowhere," Neku said.

"Agreed," Sora said. "If we need to save both worlds, we need to move fast."

Neku checked his Pin Deck and noticed something...off. "Drive Form?"

Sora had noticed it. "You want to test it out?"

"If anything."

Sora nodded. "**DRIVE!**" With that, Donald and Goofy entered the battlefield and Sora was wielding Kingdom Key and...a Keyblade that has a Player Pin on the chain of it? Sora got the idea immediately.

He then went in at the speed of sound and destroyed the Heartless attacking the souls. He was also using sound in order to destroy the Heartless forming near the entrance.

"Thunder!" He yelled. Instead of a normal thunder, it was a Thunderstorm Cloud destroying the Heartless. Fire did the same, only a blazing inferno. Blizzard was an Iceberg-sized blast. Reflect was basically the same, only the Heartless were destroyed on contact and the range was longer. Magnet affected every Heartless in the vicinity. Heal...healed the fallen souls, but soon enough, they separated, and the time limit was up.

(End Tune)

"That wasn't exactly what I had in mind," Neku said.

"It worked, didn't it?" Sora asked him.

"I'll have to thank Joshua for that later."

The souls then walked away, and a path was cleared. They then walked down the path...to the concert hall?

"This is where I faced Triple-Seven," Neku said. "If anything, they're not going to make it easy for us."

"Did you check the message?" Goofy asked him.

"I did, but you said it was called Organization XIII. However, she calls herself Number XIV. Fourteen."

"Fourteen?" Donald asked him. "Thirteen was bad enough, but Fourteen?"

"Something must be up," Sora said. "If anything, we need to enter the door."

Neku nodded, and as all four of them entered, the chairs were gone...and the doors were shut immediately after they got into the middle of the auditorium.

"Welcome to your doom, Keybearer of Light," a female voice said. "My name is Xion, Number XIV of Organization XIII."

Sora got his Keyblade out. "Why are you causing trouble for us?"

"And why the heck are you Number Fourteen?" Neku asked her.

"After Vexen, Lexaeus, Zexion, Larxene, and Marluxia were finished off by you, I was forced to be sent into hiding by Xemnas's orders or else I'd be turned into a dusk. However, after a game was played, I took interest in the winner of the game that saved the world. If anything, he should be a good asset to the Organization."

"You're not taking me," Neku said. "If anything, Xion, or whatever your name is, I'm staying alive."

"Then failure to comply...results in erasure." At that, she took off her hood, revealing silver hair and yellow eyes similar to Xehanort. She then took out pins, much to Neku's surprise. "Only for this match...we play by the game's rules."

At that, Donald and Goofy disappeared, and Sora and Neku were left alone. Xion then grew wings similar to that of the Composer's, only skeletal.

(The Rules of Judgment Game)

Your partner happens to be part of your health bar now, meaning that if one of you dies, you both become erased. In order to prepare good synchronization, you'll have to play as Neku himself and set Sora as a computer player.

Settings: (Manual, Slow Auto, Auto, and Fast Auto)

In order to perform Combo Attacks, Sora has to match the cards with the chosen one. His happen to be the symbol for the Crown, Heartless, and Nobodies, and is similar to Shiki's style of playing. If a Crown shows up when Neku attacks, Sora gets a random Drive Form. If a Black Heartless Symbol Card shows up, both he and Neku turn into Anti-Form. If a Gray Nobody Symbol Card shows up, Roxas appears in Sora's place. If a Red Skull shows up, Sora and Neku turn into Composer Form Sora. If a Summon Charm shows up, Sora is replaced by either Genie, Chicken Little, Stitch, or Peter Pan.

(Play "The Thirteenth Struggle" from KH2)

"Defeat me," Xion said, "or be erased."

Sure enough, Xion gunned after Sora, who blocked with his Keyblade. In response, Neku had taken out a Pin named Omnislash.

"Not today!" he yelled. His pin then turned into a Buster Sword, and he slashed Xion in response.

"You little"  
"Let's go!" Sora yelled. He then turned into Master Form and slashed Xion twice in a row, with her health dwindling.

However, Xion did a gamble. "Fine me if you can!" she yelled. She then scattered her pins all around the playing field similar to Luxord's attack with his cards.

"Nobody Pins?" Sora asked himself.

"Something's off," Neku said.

"You guessed right," they heard someone say. Xaldin had appeared, much to Sora's shock.

"No way," Sora said. Before Xaldin could attack, Neku had blocked it with a Reflaga pin. "Thanks, Neku."

"Don't hesitate next time," Neku said. He then noticed something. "They're Noise, Sora. She's using the Noise in order to shape shift into her fellow Organization members."

Sora groaned. "NOW you tell me!" He then blocked an attack from Marluxia, which resulted in a change...into Roxas? That confused even Neku.

"What is this trickery?" Marluxia/Xion asked Roxas.

"Basically the folly in your plan, Xion," Roxas said. "Neku, I'm going to be in control of Sora for a while. If anything, let him find out on his own."

"Uh...okay," Neku said.

(New Information)

When Sora changes into Roxas, it affects the Drive Form counter. Roxas's style of playing is different from Sora's (other than it being a combination of Valor, Wisdom, Master, and Final Drive Forms).

Roxas's magic attacks:

Cold Firaga (Firaga)  
Heat Blizzarga (Blizzarga)  
Red Thundaga (Thundaga)  
Twilight's Reflection (Reflaga)  
Magnetic Heart (Magnega)  
Revival of Nothingness (Curaga)

Card play is different. Instead, we have Roman Numerals that Neku will use in order to defeat their enemies. I stands for Xemans's Sabers, II stands for Xigbar's Guns, III stands for Xaldin's Dragon Spear, IV stands for Vexen's Sora Clone, V stands for Lexeaus's Tremor, VI stands for Zexion's Meteor, VII stands for Saix's Bezerker Claymore, VIII affects both Roxas and Neku (Roxas will wield Bond of Flame while Neku has Axel's Chakrams out), IX stands for Demyx's Water Clones, X stands for Luxord's Game of Chance, XI stands for Marluxia's Scythe, and XII will stand for Larxene's Thunder Attack. XIII lets Neku use Sora's Keyblade. When the Drive Form counter changes to 0, Roxas changes back to Sora.

"I don't know how," Xion said, "and I don't care." She then turned into Axel, much to Roxas's anger. "But I'll use any technique to make sure you don't exist any longer. Got it memorized?"

"Try me," Roxas said. Neku got into position.

Both he and Roxas were able to subdue Xion after she changed into Larxene, Demyx, and even Saix. As a countermeasure, Roxas matched the cards up with III (giving Neku Xaldin's Dragon Spear attack), VIII (in order to strike the fake Axel down with both their attacks), and even I in order to stop her.

"This can't be happening," Xion said.

Roxas then changed back into Sora, who was confused.

"What just happened?" Sora asked Neku.

"We talk later," he replied, "because it looks like she has one more trick up her sleeve!" Sure enough, she then changed into what looked like the Nobody of Bahamut.

They both got into position, but they noticed the Noise coming out of the Dragon's mouth.

"Take on the Noise," Neku said. "I'm handling the Dragon."

Sora nodded. Neku then took out the Keyblade pin and played it. Because of it, he managed to get on top of Xion Bahamut's body and slash her neck, making her wince in pain.

"NOW!" Neku yelled. Sora then threw the Noise towards the Dragon of Nothingness, ending her reign of terror.

"Roxas..." Xion said, "you traitor." She then started to fade away.

"This again?" Sora asked himself.

(End Tune)

However, Neku's Player Pin had brought back Donald and Goofy and revealed the Keyhole to the Underground, which Sora sealed.

As they walked back to Shibuya, Shiki had hugged Neku. "You're safe," Shiki said.

"Great job," Joshua said. "How was your experience in the Underground?"

"Up until the part where we faced Xion," Neku said, "it was different."

"And Xion WAS part of Organization XIII," Sora said. "She's just using this world's game rules to create Heartless in the Real World."

"This just proves that the riddle of Organization XIII is really locked within its members," Merlin said. "If anything, I'll try to be on the lookout for any clues leading towards the Fourteenth Member. Right now, Leon needs your help."

Sora nodded, then Neku's Cell Phone had glown into a bright light. In response, the Keyblade reacted to it, and Sora was able to open up a Corridor of Light.

"Sorry to run, Neku," Sora said, "but other worlds are calling."

"Do you have to go?" Rhyme asked Sora.

"Don't worry," Goofy said. "We'll be back someday."

"As long as we keep our pact," Neku said, "it will show that we're with each other in our hearts. And also, 'do what you want, when you want, where you want.'"

Sora smiled, and he, Donald, and Goofy left the cafe.

As soon as they were out of hearing distance and Merlin disappeared, Joshua asked Neku, "Something happened, didn't it?"

"You wouldn't believe it, either," Neku said. "During the fight against Xion, Sora had activated a Match Combo, and he turned into Roxas."

"Interesting. A player who can change forms by matching his cards. I wonder how he would have fared if you and he pacted during the game."

Neku rolled his eyes.

Journal Entries:

Characters:

Neku Sakuraba (World-Exclusive Party Member.  
First Appearance: The World Ends With You (2008)

Who started out as a reclusive young man with trauma in his past ended up friendly because of the Judgement Game he went through. Neku uses the power of his Pins in order to ward off the Noise, but he must create a pact with someone in order to make them work. The odd thing about it was because Neku had TWO player pins, and because of it, gained a right to become the Composer. His entry fee, however, was his memories, so he had no idea on how to play the game.

He met Sora while running away from what he thought was Noise. After making a pact, he uses his old Pins as well as new ones thanks to Sora's pact. He had also met Roxas through a Player Battle with an Organization Member who was just known as "XIV" aka, Xion, the Beat's Composer.

Shiki Misaki.  
First Appearance: The World Ends With You (2008)

Neku's first partner and current girlfriend. They first met in the Game and made a pact in order to survive the first week, but only she made it back to the Overground alive that time. Now, after the game is over, she and Neku started dating. Her entry fee happened to be her current looks, since she always envied how her friend Eri looks.

Daisukenojo "Beat" Bito.  
First Appearance: The World Ends With You (2008)

When they first met, Beat had made a pact with his younger sister, Rhyme. He and Neku got off on the wrong foot because of his reluctant nature to make friends, and the tension was thicker when Rhyme was erased by a nearby Reaper. In the second week, he became a Reaper because he wanted to find a way to bring his sister back. On the third week, however, since Neku was the only player left, he became his partner, and later, friend. His entry fee was Rhyme's Memories of him.

Raimu "Rhyme" Bito.  
First Appearance: The World Ends With You (2008)

Beat's little sister. Both of them had entered the Underground because of a car accident, and because of it, Beat's Entry Fee had made her not remember him for some reason. Unfortunately, she fell into a Noise Trap and became erased. After Neku beat the game, she was brought back to life.

Yoshiya "Joshua" Kinyu.  
First Appearance: The World Ends With You (2008)

The Composer of the original game, Neku's second partner, and Neku's assassin, Joshua had chosen Neku as an heir to see if the world deserves to live or not. Although he looks fifteen, he's really hundreds of years old and an angel. Neku harbors a slight grudge against him because of the shooting.

Xion.  
First Appearance: Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days (TBA)

Number XIV of Organization XIII, aka, the Beat's Composer (not an official title). Xion has been hiding in the Underground after Sora's trek through Castle Oblivion and Roxas's disappearance. After learning about how the Underground works, she had used it to her advantage in order to fight against Sora and Neku, therefore erasing them both. However, it was her downfall as well.

Minigames:

Noise Battle.

Defeat Xion (Cleared)  
Battle the Noise (Incomplete)

World Name:

Overground/Underground Shibuya.

Appearance: Shibuya on the top and bottom, only the bottom is slightly darker and a mirror's between them.

(A/n: This is basically what happens when someone gets bored. The timeline here is after Twilight Town and before Hollow Bastion the Second Time in KH 2, and the Composer Form is world-exclusive. And yes, I DID make up Xion's attacks in order to suit this world. My response, her entry fee was her original powers

If anything, I'm willing to make more one-shots of these worlds on a few conditions:

They have to be situated on at least one world;

There's no enlarging plot happening in-between;

No Final Fantasy Worlds (this is alternate from the Final Fantasy Series. Final Fantasy Characters, however, are accepted, but only if they fit into the plot like Auron in the Underworld.);

A Description of the kind of Heartless they will be facing or the main villain of that world with a powerful form; and

The Kind of Item he'll recieve (Keychain, Summon Charm, Enhanced Spell, etc.) after visiting said world.

If anything, I'll leave a response on whether I know the world or not and try to apply it. Oh, and if it's an Anime, it can't be one that has an uncertain future, aka, still running episodes.

Until then, read other stories.

Later...)


End file.
